I Tried
by violetkisses
Summary: I tried. I really did, but i guess i just had enough of his lies. Royal, eventual Thrill.


**Title: **I tried

**Pairing:** Royal Pair, eventually Thrill Pair.

**A/N: **Hi, this is a story that just popped up in my head while I was eating. I hope you guys like it because I'm not that confident with this story. And to all those who are waiting for an update on my other story, Can You Keep A Secret, I am very very sorry. I really want to update it but I am currently experiencing writer's block for that story. But I assure you that I will post a new chapter soon.

* * *

Being with Keigo was exciting. Being with Keigo was exhilarating. Being with Keigo meant love, but there was always a voice in my head that kept telling me: Being with Keigo meant pain.

I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore that little voice in my head that kept on telling me to see. To _really_ see what was happening around me. The voice was always present, always telling me things about Keigo, always telling me that Keigo, my lover, was cheating on me.

What nonsense! Keigo would never do that. He would never cheat on me. Why, you ask? Well, because he told me that he _loved_ me. Yes, he told me that I was the _only_ person he would love, that I was the _only_ one he would care for and that I was the _only_ one he would hold. That was enough, right? That was enough to make me trust him…right?

Wrong. I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore all the signs that were presented to me: the clothes that belonged to neither of us, the love bites on Keigo's body that were not placed by me and the text messages that contained sweet nothings. I tried to ignore them. I kept on telling myself that maybe I bought those clothes but forgot, that maybe I placed those love bites but forgot and that maybe those messages were sent to Keigo by mistake.

I tried. I really did, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was slowly dying. I was slowly becoming someone that even I, myself, don't recognize. Whenever I look at the mirror, I am always greeted by a ghost. Lifeless eyes, lifeless skin, a lifeless body. Everything about me was lifeless and I did not like it. I did not like what I see in the mirror and I did not like the fact that I was defeated by someone who does not even really care about me. I refuse to accept the fact that I was reduced to this helpless state because of that monkey.

And that is why I am here today, standing in front of his fucking purple office, standing in front of the asshole that broke my heart, standing in front of Keigo, no..Atobe, who was smirking at me.

"What do you want, Ryoma? Can't you see I'm busy? Ahn?"

I smiled. I smiled that fake sweet smile that never fails to send chills down the spines of the people around me. Atobe's smirk vanished. He knew something was terribly wrong. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I previously thought he was.

"What's wrong, Ryoma? Did something happen?" The diva asked, worried. Can he feel it? Can he sense that something was going to happen?

"Hmm, yes." I answered, twirling the ring he gave me around my finger. "Something did happen and that something made me realize that I want to break-up with you."

"You..you what?" He asked, stricken by my announcement.

I wanted to laugh. Looking at his pathetic face really made me want to laugh. He genuinely looked scared and hurt by what I said.

_Seriously?_ The bastard still had the nerve to look like that when he was the one who betrayed me? Unbelievable.

"I want to break up." I said calmly, throwing him the ring that was once the proof of his undying love for me. Huh, undying love, my ass. At his silence, I slowly exited the room but not before taking one last long look at the man who broke my heart.

Looking at his stricken and hurt face started to make my resolve crumble, but no. I will not be swayed. He was the one who wronged me so he should pay and that is what made me harden my heart once again.

"Goodbye, Keigo. I hope you enjoy life without me."

* * *

Sitting on the bench, I silently drank my favorite drink, waiting for the man who has recently taken possession of my heart. I never thought that I would still be able to feel this kind of excitement ever since I broke up with Keigo, but I guess this man has proved me wrong yet again.

"Saa, Ryoma. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for so long."

I let a small smile grace my lips as I took his hand and stood up. "Hmm, no. No, you didn't, Syuusuke."

The tensai smiled and I silently thanked the heavens for this wonderful angel beside me because being with Syuusuke was thrilling. Yes, very thrilling, indeed. And I absolutely loved the thrill.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please tell me what you think about my story. Your comments and creative criticism will be greatly appreciated so Please Review! And No flaming please. THANK YOU!


End file.
